trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Li'ira
Li'ira, AKA Li'ira Mary O'Keeff Is a character of Jay P. Hailey's. She has two iterations. Star Trek: Outwardly Mobile. and Epiphany Trek, mainly in the Starbase 600 game. This writeup is germane to ether as the division doesn't occur until "Rondo in Green". This Character profile is complete up to ST-OM 001, "The Holly Hop Incident". More will be added later. ST-OM Jay has not detailed her adventures beyond "Rondo in Green". Epiphany trek Li'ira is a Rear Admiral in the Far Sector commanding from the Flag bridge of the USS Abraham Dannon Li'ira Mary O'Keeff is considered the shining example of that a Green Orion can accomplish. The Ozain Green community considers her a Super Alpha. Not over any household but for the example she provides. When she is on Oz her opinion carries great weight with the Alpha Council. She also gets somewhat teasingly called the Great Green Goddess and is so depicted in a mural of real emerald on the side of the Emerald Palace. Dependents *'Nala' -- Green girl taken in when her Master died in the sickbay of the Shi'kair. Now an adult and Starfleet officer herself. *'Teddy' -- Toy, pet? A heavily modified AI teddy bear from 21st century Earth. The gods of space only know where her Father found it, who modified the guts of the toy and so forth. Teddy might be the only Earth AI to have survived the AI War. It has no memories dating from that time. Li'ira Character - Li'ira Created by Jay P. Hailey Race: Green Orion Born: 2342 Birthplace: SS Carbuncle, a free trader in deep space Rank: Lieutenant Commander as of 44550.1 Position: Executive Officer, USS Harrier NCC - 45657 Parents: Michael Xavier O'Keefe, Ti'ira Siblings: X'ari, Li'ira-2, Li'ira-M Height: 5' 7"Weight : 138 lbs Description: Li'ira's hair is thick, shoulder length and black with green highlights. Her eyes are deep emerald green. Li'ira rarely smiles. She wears her hair in a very regulation way and work hard to present an image of professionalism and competence. And nothing else Personality: Li'ira is somewhat uptight with herself and with the world around her. Li'ira wants to be the best Starfleet Officer she can possibly be. She has had some problems being taken seriously due to her race. Li'ira believes on some level that her sensual side is an obstacle to being taken seriously as a Starfleet Officer, and so restrains herself and works the professional image hard. Skills/training/Professional skills: Li'ira grew up on a free trader and so has all the skills of a generic spaceman, and is a good jack leg purser. Li'ira trained as a Starfleet Intelligence Officer. Li'ira has taken the Starship Command technical classes. Before 2342 aboard the SS Carbuncle, MX O'Keefe, the captain of the ship is a drunken sot. Ti'ira, his Green Orion Wife is a prize from a card game. La'ra and O'Keefe have a stable if icky relationship. O'Keefe has emancipated Ti'ira because federation law says he had to, but Ti'ira stays with him because she has no idea what else to do with herself. Besides, being the co-dependent caretaker for a raving alcoholic is step up for Ti'ira and she likes it. O'Keefe is utterly addicted to being taken care of by Ti'ira and makes heavy demands on her attention. Otherwise O'Keefe could care less what Ti'ira does. She brings learning programs aboard the SS Carbuncle and educates herself. She learns technical skills related to the repair and upkeep of the Carbuncle. She even begins to learn how to keep the books on the ship. These are positions of unprecedented knowledge and power for Ti'ira. The Carbuncle starts to actually makes money as Ti'ira and O'Keefe learn to work as a team. 2342, Li'ira is born. Ti'ira is fully in the grips of her mommy instincts. O'Keefe even pitches in from time to time. 2352 Li'ira at age 10 is something of an old space hand. O'Keefe and Ti'ira have taught her all the basics of Starship living including good survival skills for emergencies. Ti'ira is dedicated to making sure that Li'ira is educated and able to take full advantage of education. Li'ira is also an experienced traveler in the Federation having visited at least a dozen different planets and encounters dozens of different races. O'Keefe has started to demand that Li'ira perform basic tasks around the carbuncle.Li'ira encounters prejudice against both spacers and Green Orions the younger Li'ira decides wisely that ground hogs who feel that way are waste of time. But the incidents scar her. 2356 The Carbuncle suffers a bad plasma manifold. O'Keefe is drunk to immobility. Ti'ira unwisely decides to try and repair the problem herself. She is killed in the attempt. In the aftermath, Li'ira steps into the role of co-dependant caretaker for O'Keefe, a role she isn't even aware that she despises. Li'ira does a good job at it, though. 2357 things start going bad on the Carbuncle. Li'ira is doing her best to learn all the tasks her mother took care of. Li'ira actually completes an offical training course for ship's purser, but can't get the support she needs from O'Keefe to do the job well 2358 In a desperate attempt to raise money, O'Keefe does a deal with some smugglers. This deal goes badly wrong and the Smugglers wind up taking over the Carbuncle and hijacking it towards a different port. O'Keefe offers Li'ira to the smugglers as a slave in exchange for his own safety. A Starfleet Starship arrives, saving Li'ira and O'Keefe. Li'ira disowns O'Keefe and throws herself on the mercy of the Starship as an orphan. Li'ira, a citizen of the Federation is shipped back to Earth, and enters the Earth social system. Although somewhat distant, Li'ira is charmed by the way the Federation accepts her and gives her a home and sustenance, just because she's a citizen and belongs to them.Li'ira pursues her education avidly determined to serve the Federation and give back to the organization. 2360 Li'ira applies to and is accepted by Starfleet Academy on the spot. Very, very people of Green Orion decent join Starfleet and Starfleet wants some to show Green Orions that the Federation is an open tolerant society with room for Greens. However this open policy doesn't meet total acceptance within the Academy itself. Li'ira must cope with ground hogs who are trying to become Starfleet officers. Li'ira puts her head down and proceeds anyway. Soon after her entrance into Starfleet Academy, Li'ira is adopted by Starfleet Intelligence Officer Flagg. He sees her as a very good potential infiltration officer into the Orion Syndicate. 2363 Li'ira's basic Starfleet training is complete. Flagg's indoctrination is taking. Li'ira is a pro-federation fanatic. Flagg's training enters a deeply unpleasant phase. He begins to train Li'ira in torture resistance, and how to be undercover as a Green Orion animal woman.Li'ira is aware of the unhealthy nature of her relationship with Flagg but is convinced that things will get better as she becomes an active duty officer. 2364 Li'ira graduates Starfleet Academy. Promoted to Second Lieutenant. 2364 - Cadet Cruise. 1 year. Li'ira serves with Flagg at a listening post gathering information about the Orion Syndicate. They also do field work with some success.OER, Excellent. Li'ira is promoted to First Lieutenant 2365 - 2366, tour 1 - 2 years Li'ira and Flagg have run in and run in with the Orion Syndicate. The Paranoid Orions suspect almost every Green they encounter of being an infiltrator for someone, and half the time they're right. The Orions bear a special bitterness towards Flagg, who is known to be especially brutal towards Orion Syndicate members. Flagg and Li'ira avoid Assassination attempts, attacks and clever traps, while occasionally developing good information for the Justice Department. (picture a Star Trek-ized James Bond Series here) Li'ira also does occasional jobs for Flagg's Patron, to their mutual satisfaction.OER, Excellent 2366 tour 2, Command School 6 months. Flagg develops the Holly Hop project. Li'ira and Flagg do Command School. While in Command School Flagg occasionally leaves to perform tasks for his Patron. Li'ira absorbs the technical classes like a sponge. She also begins to learn a lot more about Starfleet Culture and mores from Instructors and Students at Command School. Li'ira becomes dissatisfied with her relationship with Flagg and her position as his side kick.OER Good. Instructors recommend immediate reassignment to Command tasks on a front line unit. 2367 tour 3, USS Harrier Li'ira begins her first deep cover mission masquerading as a Starship Executive Officer in Starfleet. Jayphailey 08:06, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Category:Characters Category:ST-OM Category:Epiphany Trek Category:Unfinished Articles